The present invention relates generally to cutting or abrading devices, and in particular, to a roughening device used to roughen cored holes.
Numerous systems are known for attaching a structural member to a concrete substrate by means of an anchoring device secured by adhesive in a drilled hole. Drilling tools for making the initial hole in the concrete suffer from several disadvantages.
Carbide drill bits produce rough walled holes, which maximize the attachment of the adhesive of the anchoring device within the drilled hole. Unfortunately, carbide drill bits are subject to wear and have short usable lives.
Diamond drills, on the other hand, have enhanced wear properties. Unfortunately, diamond drills produce smooth drill holes. The resulting holding power of an adhesive in a diamond drilled hole is up to 100 percent less than the holding power of the same adhesive in a carbide drilled hole.
Accordingly, a roughening device is need for roughening the internal surface of a pre-drilled hole to enhance attachment of an anchoring device and adhesive placed therein.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a roughening device comprises a hub adapted to be attached to a shaft of a drilling device. A body extends from the hub and has a wall defining a cavity and having a plurality of holes extend through the wall. An elastomeric material is located in the cavity defined by the wall of the body, and a plurality of cutting elements extend through respective holes. A base of each of the cutting elements is positioned within the cavity and against the elastomeric material. A cutting tip of each of the cutting elements is positioned outside of the wall of the body.
In one embodiment, the hub is located at an upper portion of the body, and the body includes flanges extending from the body at an end opposite the hub to retain the elastomeric material. In another embodiment, the hub is located at a lower portion of the body, the elastomeric material encapsulates the shaft, and a cover covers an end of the body opposite the hub.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a roughening device comprises a body having a wall defining a cavity and a plurality of holes extend through the wall. A plug is located within the cavity of the body and is adapted to be attached to a shaft of a drilling device. Cutting elements extend through respective holes in the wall. A base of each of the cutting elements is positioned within the cavity and against the plug. A cutting tip of each of the cutting elements is positioned outside of the wall of the body. One embodiment of the plug is made of a rigid material such as metal.